Bad end of Naruto
by Aruda L
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Naruto yg berumur 70 tahun, di masa tua nya bersama Sakura kehampaan dan penderitaan terus menghampiri nya, Bagaimana cara Naruto menghadapi penderitaan nya tersebut. Warning: OC, OOC, Death chara,


**Title:**

**Bad End of Naruto**

**Disclaimer:**

**Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst & Family**

**Summary:**

**Ini adalah kisah tentang Naruto yg berumur 70 tahun, di masa tua nya bersama Sakura kehampaan dan penderitaan terus menghampiri. Bagaimana cara Naruto menghadapi semua penderitaan nya. **

**Warning: Lost Typo, OOC, OC, Death Chara.**

**sebelum memulai Fic mari kita baca Al-fatihah... Selesai baiklah mari ber-Fic ria...**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Sad Don't Cry...**

**Naruto POV**

Di umur ku yg hampir genap 70 tahun aku merasa kehampaan terus menghampiri ku. Walaupun Sakura, wanita yg ku cintai telah menjadi istriku selama 48 tahun dan kami memiliki seorang anak perempuan yg cantik seperti Sakura, tetapi semua masih tetap terasa hampa.

Sesekali terbenak dalam kepala ku "Apakah ini akhir dari hidup ku, hidup yg terasa hampa walau semua yg ku inginkan telah kumiliki," Pikirku yg hampir patah semangat. Tetapi kembali otak jernih ku mengatakan "Mungkin ini semua hanya perasaan ku saja,"

Namun esoknya satu-satunya anak perempuan ku yg masih lajang ingin menikah. Hatiku kembali hancur ketika ku dengar kalau dia akan tinggal di kota yg lumayan jauh dari rumah ku ini ketika mereka sudah menikah kelak.

Sempat aku ingin menghentikan rencana itu, namun Sakura meluluhkan hatiku. Akhirnya keputusan yg sangat mengerikan bagii ku pun telah di bulatkan. Anak ku akan pergi bersama kekasih nya.

Itu semua hanya awal dari kehampaan ku. Kehampaan ku yg berikutnya nya begitu perih.

Anak ku yg tinggal di tempat yg tidak bisa dijangkau oleh ku yg sudah tua ini telah meninggalkan aku selama 3 bulan, padahal bulan lalu adalah Ulang tahun ku yg ke 70 namun anak ku melupakan nya.

Ku kirimkan beberapa surat yg berisikan "Kapan kau akan pulang," Dia pun membalas "Bulan depan aku akan pulang,"

Hati ku sangat bahagia dia akan datang satu bulan lagi, aku sangat senang begitu juga Sakura kami hanya menanti kepulangan nya selama sebulan.

Akhirnya 1 bulan berlalu tetapi anak ku tidak kunjung pulang, ku kirim kan surat lagi kepada anak ku "Mengapa kau belum pulang," dia hanya menjawab "Aku sibuk mungkin 1 bulan lagi aku akan pulang,"

Hatiku sangat sedih mendengar hal itu "Mengapa kubiarkan dia pergi bersama kekasih nya saat itu," Ucap ku dalam hati dengan perasaan yg amat bersalah.

5 bulan berlalu tetapi anak ku tidak pernah pulang ke rumah bahkan sepucuk surat pun tidak ada seandainya kami memiliki telepon maka aku akan telepon dia setiap bulan atau bahkan setiap minggu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi untuk memasang jaringan telepon ke rumah ku biaya nya sangat mahal aku yg tua dan tidak bekerja ini hanya mendapat gajih veteran saja, dan gajih ku hanya cukup untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Maka dari itu aku hanya menunggu di rumah sederhana ku bersama Sakura istri tercinta ku.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menatap ke arah ku seraya berkata "Ingat kah kau hari apa ini?,"

Dengan perasaan bingung ku jawab "Tentu aku ingat ini hari kamis kan," Ucap ku yg kurang mengerti maksud dari perkataan istriku.

Mendengar ucapanku dia hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan perasaan sedih nya di hadapan ku. Perlahan Sakura berjalan menjauh dari ku menuju ke kamar, mengetahui ada yg salah dengan perkataan ku, maka ku ikuti dia diam-diam dari belakang.

Kubuka pintu sedikit untuk membuat celah agar aku dapat melihat apa yg dilakukan Sakura di dalam kamar. Rupanya dia menangis sambil memeluk gaun yg di kenakan nya ketika pernikahan kami. Akhirya aku ingat hari ini adalah hari Ulang tahun pernikahan kami yg ke 49.

Dengan cepat aku pesiapkan segala sesuatu untuk merayakan Ulang tahun pernikahan kami.

Jam 8 malam ku ketuk pintu kamar untuk membangunkan Sakura yg rupanya tertidur sambil memeluk gaun nya. Mendengar ketukan, dengan cepat Sakura bangun dari tidur nya dan membuka pintu kamar.

Ketika dia membuka pintu, terlihat di hadapan Sakura arah panah yg menunjukkan ke dapur. Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan sedikit kebingungan Sakura mengikuti arah panah itu. Semakin dekat dengan dapur semakin jelas pula terdengar suara musik yg tidak asing bagi Sakura.

Ketika sampai di dapur Sakura berkata "Tidak salah lagi ini adalah musik yg diputar saat perkawinan kami,"

Pandangan Sakura tiba-tiba tertuju pada ku yg sedang berada di dekat piringan hitam. Dengan tangis bahagia dia menghampiri ku, dan kemudian dia memelukku dengan erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan ku.

Kucoba melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian aku berkata "Mau kah kau berdansa dengan ku?," Ucap ku sedari mengulurkan tangan. Tanpa basa-basi dia menerima tawaran untuk berdansa bersama ku. Dan malam itu kami habiskan dengan berdansa di bawah iringan musik yg amat merdu dan penuh dengan kenangan itu.

Sudah 3 jam kami berdansa dan Sakura telah nampak letih, maka aku menyuruh nya untuk tidur lebih dulu. Sedangkan aku dengan sisa tenaga yg kumiliki berusaha untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta kecil-kecilan kami.

Sesaat terdengar suara batuk Sakura dari dalam kamar. "Mungkin besok kubawa saja dia ke dokter sebelum batuk nya makin parah," Ucap ku khawatir.

1 jam berlalu akhirnya sisa-sisa pesta telah beres. Telinga ku menerawang ke dalam kamar, sudah tidak terdengar suara Sakura "Mungkin dia telah tertidur," Ucap ku perlahan.

Kuhampiri kedalam kamar lalu kubuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, aku takut membangunkan Sakura yg rupanya benar-benar telah tertidur, saat kulihat lebih dekat wajah Sakura, aku melihat mulut Sakura yg berlumuran darah, kulihat pula tangan nya, nampak darah segar menempel pada tangan nya yg halus.

Perasaan takut dan khawatir pun menghampiri ku seraya batin ku berkata "Apakah... ah tidak mungkin, mungkin saja... tetapi bagaimana jika itu benar," Ku hampiri Sakura yg tidak bergerak itu kusentuh tangan nya.

DINGIN...

Tanpa ku ketahui rupanya Sakura telah meninggal, mungkin sejak 5 menit yg lalu. Dengan histeris ku teriakan namanya berharap dia akan terbangun dari tidur nya yg tak bisa diganggu lagi. Semua tetangga mendengar teriakkan histeris ku.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara ketokan di pintu depan rumah ku, ku buka pintu itu sambil terisak-isak.

Rupanya dia adalah rival ku sewaktu aku masih remaja, dia adalah Sasuke."Kenapa kau berteriak? Apakah ada maling atau semacam nya," Ucap Sasuke yg jarang bersifat baik padaku.

"Sakura, Sakura dia, dia telah meninggal," Ucap ku terbata-bata.

"Sakura meninggal kata mu?," Ucap Sasuke yg tidak percaya dengan apa yg telah di dengar nya "Kalau begitu kau tunggu apa lagi cepat hubungi kerabat dekat kalian, kau boleh meminjam telepon di rumah ku, biar aku yg memanggil tetangga lain untuk mengurus Sakura," Ucap Sasuke yg hari ini sangat baik padaku.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke aku bergegas ke rumah nya untuk meminjam telepon rumah milik nya. Ku coba hubungi anak ku, kutekan tombol-tombol yg ada pada telepon sesuai nomor yg di berikan oleh anak ku beserta surat nya 6 bulan lalu.

Terdengar suara lembut dari anak ku "Halo ini siapa yah," Ucap anak ku.

Aku pun berkata "Ini aku ayah mu aku meminjam telepon dari tetangga," Ucap ku yg masih terisak isak."Oh, Ayah yah, ada apa yah? Kenapa kau terisak-isak," Jawab nya dengan nada bingung.

"Ibumu telah meninggal dunia," Kata ku yg rupanya tanpa di sengaja menetesan air mata.

"Ibu... meninggal kata ayah? Tidak mungkin...," Terdengar suara anak ku yg melemas karena mendengar kabar itu.

"Bisakah kau datang ke upacara pemakaman nya besok," Ucap ku yg mengharapkan dia datang.

"Akan ku usahakan untuk datang," Ucap nya seraya menutup hubungan telepon. Ku coba nomor orang lain yg ku kenal. Sambil ku tekan nomor-nomor pada telepon.

Esoknya sebuah upacara pemakaman yg layak untuk Sakura di adakan. Walau pun hujan terus mengguyur bumi dari tadi malam tetapi semua itu tidak menghalangi upacara pemakaman Sakura. Semua orang yg kuhubungi menghadiri upacara pemakaman Sakura, tetapi anak ku tidak terlihat dimana-mana, hati ku berkata.

"Kenapa anak ku tidak mempedulikan ku bahkan saat ibunya meninggal pun dia tidak mempedulikan ku,"

Usai upacara pemakaman, sosok pria berambut pantat ayam menghampiri ku "Naruto... sebelum meninggal Sakura sempat menitipkan surat wasiat ini pada ku," Ucap Sasuke sedari memberikan surat yg dari tadi di pegang nya. Tertulis disana.

**Untuk Naruto maafkan aku telah meninggalkan mu lebih dulu..****Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa hidup ku tidak akan lama lagi di karenakan batuk ku yg sudah masuk ketahap batuk berdarah. Aku tidak memberitahukan ini padamu karena aku takut kau terlalu khawatir hingga akhirnya kau akan jatuh sakit juga.**

**Walaupun begitu tetapi aku tetap mencintai mu kuharap kau mau memaafkan ku. Tolong beritahu pada anak kita bahwa aku telah tiada. Mungkin ini saja yg dapat ku tulis untuk mu.**

**Kasih dan Sayang**

**Sakura**

Membaca surat wasiat dari Sakura aku hanya dapat meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak dapat menahan air mata ini.

"Oh,Tuhan kenapa kau buat hidup ku sangat menderita begini," Ucapku yg merasa kesal dengan takdir yg tidak adil ini. Tiba-tiba hujan turun lebih deras seakan-akan menangis bersama ku.

Seusai upacara pemakaman selesai, aku pulang ke rumah. Di rumah aku tak tau apa yg harus ku lakukan, pikiran ku sedang kacau. Dalam hati nurani ku berkata "Aku ingin terjun ke dalam jurang terdalam agar tidak ada yg dapat menemukan ku,"

Tetapi pikiran itu menghilang ketika terdengar suara ketoken pintu. Rupanya anakku pulang bersama suaminya. "Maaf aku terlambat ke upacara pemakaman ibu," Ucap nya sambil mengalirkan air mata.

"Tadi pagi bos ku menyuruh tugas yg mendadak jadi aku harus kerjakan tugas itu dulu," Ucapnya kembali. Entah kenapa walau pun dia pulang tetapi hatiku tidak merasa senang.

Seakan-akan aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah datang. "Pergilah," Ucap ku yg tidak sengaja mengatakan kalimat itu. "Maksud ayah?," Tanya nya dengan nada kebingungan. "Kubilang pergilah... aku tidak memerlukan anak yg tidak mempedulikan orang tua nya seperti mu... bahkan 5 bulan terakhir ini aku merasa tidak memiliki anak satu pun," Ucap ku yg entah kerasukan apa.

"Kalo itu yg ayah mau aku akan pergi, tapi aku akan tetap menganggap mu sabagai ayah ku," Ucap anak ku seraya pergi bersama kekasih nya.

Sedih ditinggal Sakura, aku hanya duduk di kursi yg sering diduduki oleh nya. Selama 5 hari aku duduk disana hanya merenung dan tidak melakukan apa.

3 tahun berlalu anak ku datang ke rumah ku lagi, kali ini dia membawa kandungan nya yg sudah berumur 7 bulan.

Tok tok tok ketukan pintu memecah keheningan di rumah ku. "Apakah tidak ada orang di rumah?" Tanya anak ku seraya berteriak.

"Oh, kau Haru kan? Apa kau mencari Naruto? Dia sudah lama tidak keluar rumah sudah sekitar 3 tahun dia tidak pernah keluar lagi," Kata Sasuke tetangga ku yg sedang duduk di pelataran rumah nya.

Tok tok tok kali ini dia mengetok lebih kencang "Ayah buka, ini aku anak mu," Kata nya sambil teriak.

Krek, tiba-tiba pintu yg awalnya terkunci kini terbuka dengan sendirinya se akan-akan ingin memperlihatkan sesosok tengkorak yg sedang terduduk di kursi goyang kesayangan Sakura kepada anak ku.

Anak ku menatap baik-baik orang yg duduk di kursi itu, "Ayah? Apakah ini, tidak mungkin," Ucap nya seraya terduduk lemas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa," sebuah teriakkan histeris terdengar hingga ke ujung pelosok desa, tidak ada yg mengetahui pasti kapan kah aku meninggal yg pasti adalah, aku telah tiada.

**Normal POV**

2 bulan berlalu akhirnya terlahir lah seorang anak dari rahim Haru. "Selamat anak anda perempuan," Ucap bidan yg membantu proses bersalin Haru.

"Jadi siapa namanya Haru?," Tanya suami Haru.

"Emm, mungkin aku ingin memberi nya nama seperti nama orang yg dicintai oleh ayah ku," Ucap Haru kepada suaminya.

"Namanya adalah Sakura, seperti nama ibu ku orang yg paling dicintai oleh ayah ku," Kata Haru melanjutkan.

"Waah, bagus juga namanya, di tambah lagi sekarang ini adalah musim dimana bunga sakura berbunga degan banyak nya, Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan, namanya adalah Sakura," Ucap suami Haru.

"Ayah, aku akan mencitai anak ku ini seperti kau mencintai ibu, semoga kau bahagia di alam sana bersama ibu," Ucap Haru dalam hati seraya memanjatkan do'a.

**THE END **

** Akhirnya kelar juga, maaf yah kalo kurang bagus soalnya ini Fic pertama saya yg bergenre Angst. Saya minta maaf jika ada yg keberatan tentang nama anak Naruto. Kalo misalkan para Readers sekalian ada kritik atau saran atau komentar atau Flame silahkan REVIEW Fic saya.**

** Ingat RE.V.I.E.W OK **^^b


End file.
